


Twenty-four

by splendid_splendont



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly everyone - Freeform, Snow, just cutesy fluff, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy winter season Sterek for your reading pleasure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-four

Senses fade back in slowly, like an old computer powering on. Hot hands pressing against his cheeks. Cold, numbing every inch of his body. Screaming from somewhere not far off. Above him a familiar face melds from a dark blur.

 

“I told you to wear a hat.” The voice rumbles softly and all at once everything becomes stunningly bright, white and clear.

 

 

“It’s snowing…” Stiles sits up, feeling the sticky cold melting against his body. He has to blink away flakes that cling stubbornly to his eyelashes but he looks at the frozen ground in wonder. “Derek. It’s snow.”

 

 

“Great observation there. You’re sitting in about 2 feet of it.” Derek huffs looking amused.

 

 

“Its California, Derek! It hasn’t snowed here since 1989.” The speckled male retorts. Stiles drops his hands to sink into the fluffy powder and lets it fall in clumps between his quickly freezing fingers.

 

“Really? I had no idea.” The wolf rolls his eyes, offering a hand up to the human. Derek’s hands are still hot against his skin and Stiles leans into the warmth once he’s upright again.

 

 

“STILES! HEY BUDDY, SORRY ABOUT THAT I WAS AIMING FOR JACKSON!” Scott calls from a bit further away from the Hale house. His friend’s hair is barely visible underneath a green toboggan but his grin stretches like a mile. Isaac pokes his head up from just behind Scott and throws a quick wave to them. His curly hair is completely hidden by a blue beanie and purple scarf is wrapped around him.

 

“YOU’RE GOING DOWN, MCCALL!” Jackson shouts from close by and Stiles spots him crouched behind a makeshift fort with Erica and her awful ‘[ _Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe_](http://assets.yandycdn.com/Products/FN_69539_PS12042013.jpg)’ sweater.

 

 

“They’re really horrible at this.” Lydia’s voice behind him makes him jump and stumble back against Derek. The blonde looks runway ready and Allison hurries up behind her, snatching the Starbucks from Lydia and sipping it like its liquid gold.

 

“Its fr-reezeing.” The Argent girl shivers. Lydia sighs and holds her hands around Allison’s on the coffee cup. “To be fair they haven’t been around snow much. Aside from making Jackson go on your annual skiing trips.” Allison offers. “Want to help them out?”

 

“I think we have to.” Lydia faux-complains. Allison cries for a cease-fire and the snowballs being lobbed across the yard pause long enough for both girls to hunker down behind a fort.

 

“We can join them too if you want.” Derek coughs, drawing Stiles’s attention back to him. His forehead wrinkles and his eyebrows draw down as he looks at his boyfriend. “After you get dressed.” Stiles mumbles a complaint about pushy sourwolves under his breath.

 

“I can’t believe there’s snow.” Stiles says in still fresh wonderment. Derek knocks his legs from under him and picks up Stiles bridal-style. “Yeah, yeah puny human. Can’t let me get cold. Rawr, big scary Alpha.” Stiles replies to the worried look on Derek’s face.

 

“Don’t forget we’re having dinner at Ms. McCall’s at 5.” Boyd calls from the porch as the door shuts behind them. The fireplace in the renovated Hale house crackles invitingly and Stiles has to fight the urge to camp out in front of it.

 

One hoodie and a too-big hat later Stiles bolts from the house with a piercing battle cry that Scott echoes with a mediocre howl. Derek attempts to sit out of the fight with Boyd but a sharp look from Erica has him chucking snowballs across the white-quilted yard at Stiles and Isaac.

 

The afternoon moves slowly. A trip inside rewards the pack with some non-suspicious hot coco from a mildly less creepy Peter and an off key sing-along to the Rudolph cartoon. Dinner is a packed table with too many elbows and barely enough rolls but no one has a grouchy word to say about it.

 

They drift apart for the night, with promises to meet in the morning and Stiles finds himself tucked under a soft blanket in front of the roaring fire. The Christmas tree lights twinkle happily from across the room and Derek slides next him beneath the blanket.

 

“Today was nice.” Stiles breaks the quiet and Derek hums in agreement. He leans against the Hale and they watch the fire in contented silence until the clock in the hall chimes 12.

 

“Merry Christmas, Stiles.” Derek presses his forehead against Stiles’s own and hugs him tightly. Stiles touches his lips to Derek’s in soft reply and smiles.

 

“Merry Christmas, Derek.”


End file.
